the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Rose
The Battle of The Rose was a multi-skirmish conflict occuring in 802AB that ended in the complete annhilation of Gonarundu forces, along with one of the most horrific acts of violence in the Second Era done by Courler. The Achil River Skirmish On a Monday morning was when the two armies collided for the first time. Courler had sent a combined army of 500,000 in order to prevent the Gonarundu forces from invading over the border. Information from both sides were inaccurate and detachments from each army clashed across the river. Thinking quickly, the commander of the Courler detachment, Ba Qi, left 1,000 of his 10,000 soldiers behind in order to hold the enemy forces as long as possible. The strategy worked and the Gonarundu forces, whom now became the entire army were held for a day as the 1,000 soldiers were besieged on the embankment. Ba Qi immediately returned to the bulk of the Courler forces and Ou Ki and informed him of the whereabouts. With time wasted and their position exposed Gonarundu pushed in through the night to a hill where they set up fortifications as their main base. The Hill Skirmish Seeing the encapment on the hill caused Ou Ki, the leader of the Courler forces, to become enraged and bring an all out attack on the invading forces. Expecting the attack, Gonarundu was able to successfully defend their encapment and force the Courler forces to fall back. Angered by losing the first battle under his reign King Azuon III sent a second army into Gonarundu to begin raiding and torching villages. At the same time he sent commands to Ou Ki to keep Gonarundun forces from returning. Thus, an encirclement was formed with Ba Qi being promoted to Ou Ki's inner circle. This turned out to be an incredibly good decision. Gonarundu Defeated With their supply lines cut and their home under attack the morale at Gonarundu's hill encapment began lowering to the point of near revolt. Seeing this, King Adon II decided to give his troops one last push. On Tuesday morning, two weeks since the first encounter between the two forces, the final push was coming out to break the encirclement. Ba Qi, who was once more facing the might of the Gonarundun army led his oppossing enemy away from their encapment, making them chase a group of 10,000 calvary along with 5,000 footmen. Leading them towards a previous location Ba Qi, whom was waiting there with a division of 35,000 men. Once the army arrived Ba Qi trapped the enemy inbetween two large and walled hills. With the Gonarundu forces trapped along with King Adon himself, the slaughter began. While the fight was against 350,000, Ba Qi held the positional advantage. After some time fighting Ba Qi allowed his exhausted soldiers to fall back from their line and give King Adon II a chance to escape. Using the opening, King Adon broke through the second encirclement of the day and double marched his way back to his lands. Following the retreating army to the border Ba Qi continued to move ahead with reinforcements from Ou Ki close by. Entering the nearby town of Arget, King Adon allowed his soldiers to rest, believing that the detachment of soldiers he had left behind were enough to stop Ba Qi's chase. The next morning he woke up re-encircled by the combined force of Ba Qi and Ou Ki. With no more strategies and exhausted, King Adon II stood out to the encirclement and surrended. Aftermath Fearing an rebellion from the large amount of prisoners, and not having enough room nor food to support them Ou Ki made a powerful decision. With all the soldiers disarmed, he used the townspeople of Arget to dig a gigantic grave under his personal supervision to keep it secret. When the grave was built he ordered everyone from Arget, along with the remaining 325,000 Gonarundun forces and King Abon II buried alive. He maimed and released 200 of the youngest soldiers to spread fear throughout the world, showing what occurs to Courler's enemies. In the end 403,000 soldiers, men, women and children were buried alive. This incident did exactly what Ou Ki had intended, spreading fear and intimidation throughout this side of Alrec. Though at the same time it did cause the early death of King Azuon III whom was assassinated just one year after this event. Category:Battle